It is known in the art that backpacks are a conventional form of luggage configured to be worn on the back and shoulders of an individual. Commonly, backpacks are used for brief trips, and often carry overnight clothing, school supplies, or other necessities. When backpacks are used for overnight stays, many users must carry a separate sleeping bag and pillow to make their stay comfortable. This adds bulk to the individual's baggage, and may even require an additional bag or two to facilitate transport of the sleeping bag and pillow. This can be especially cumbersome in many travel instances. If the individual wishes to sleep in comfort, a portable air mattress is often brought along in lieu of, or in addition to the sleeping bag. Unfortunately, many air mattresses require an external pump to inflate the mattress, which adds even more bulk to the individual's travel bags.
Even for quick trips to the beach, users often wish to lie down, and are known to rest on their backpack as a pillow for comfort. Unfortunately, in such use cases, nothing is usually present to protect the pants and shirt of the user from sand or dirt.
If there were a way in which a sleeping surface could be integrated into the backpack itself, traveling individuals would have less items to carry, and would not likely require multiple bags.
Thus, there is a need for a new type of backpack which is equipped with an integrated sleeping surface. Such a backpack is preferably similarly shaped to a conventional backpack, with standard compartment, however the sleeping surface may be extended from the front of the backpack, and preferably includes an extendable awning.